


We'll be okay

by softsadcancer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, but if youre reading this and think i should change the rating then lemme know, but its very little, so i put it as general???, there is some sexual stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softsadcancer/pseuds/softsadcancer
Summary: “It’s a beautiful evening, huh?” Kuroo said, sighing.Kenma nodded. He looked up at the orange sky, and then at Kuroo. “I will miss you.”~On the night of Kuroo's last day of high school, Kenma is filled with anxiety about the future of their relationship. But Kuroo promises that breaking up is not an option.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	We'll be okay

“Can't believe I'm done with high school.”

Kuro stretched his arms into the sky and let out a huge yawn. Kenma walked beside him in silence, nodding as he looked to Kuro. The sun was slowly setting as its orange rays coloured the soft clouds. People were walking quickly, all ready to go home after a long week to enjoy the weekend. In the sea of people, Kenma felt small. He looked up at Kuroo. “When do you leave for university?”

“University won't start for another month,” Kuroo yawned again. “But I have to go visit my parents and check out the hostels and flats around, so I'll be leaving in a couple of days.”

“Okay,” Kenma nodded, hands in his pocket. “So, soon then.”

“Aww, is Kenma going to miss me?” Kuroo teased, taking Kenma’s hand.

“Oi!” Kenma protested as he pulled his hand back and put it back in his pocket. “People.”

People continued walking around them, not one of them paying attention to Kenma or Kuroo. Regardless, Kenma was still not comfortable holding hands or showing any form of affection in public.

“Sorry,” Kuroo smiled lazily and stopped. “It’s only for a couple of days, and I’ll be back to breathe down your neck on your meals and posture.”

“How exciting,” Kenma replied, staring at the ground. He bit his cheeks in an attempt to fight a smile. Kuroo noticed, smiling to himself. He elbowed Kenma and shook his head. They continued their walk in silence, only the sound of their footsteps could be heard.

“It’s a beautiful evening, huh?” Kuroo said, sighing.

Kenma nodded. He looked up at the orange sky, and then at Kuroo. “I will miss you.”

Kuroo looked down at Kenma. He put his arm around Kenma and pulled him closer to him. 

-

“Sorry for intruding!”

“I told you, no one’s home,” Kenma said, walking behind Kuroo as he opened the door.

“Habit,” Kuroo grinned. He sat on the floor and removed his shoes. “Anyways, what’s for dinner?”

“Uhm,” Slipping his shoes off, he walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge. “There’s some leftover rice here, and we have some eggs, some chicken-”

“Vegetables?”

Kenma made a face. “Probably.”

“Good, then I’ll fix us something!” Kuroo said, placing his bag on the sofa as he walked out to the balcony.

“There’s also some money here,” Kenma picked up the small wad of cash stored in the cupboard. “So we can-”

“Nope,” Kuroo walked back inside, took the money and put it back in the cupboard. “I’ll cook a proper meal.” He smiled, prompting a groan from Kenma. “But first,” Taking Kenma’s bag and dropping it to the floor, Kuroo quickly scooped up a surprised Kenma and ran up the stairs to his room.

“Kuroo, don’t run up the stairs!” Kenma shouted, clinging on to Kuroo, scared. “You’ll trip and drop me!”

“As if I would ever drop you!” Kuroo laughed, pushing Kenma’s door open with his butt and walking in. He plopped Kenma onto his bed and jumped on top of him. “First, cuddles.”

“Get off, you’re heavy!” Kenma attempted to push him off, which only made Kuroo dig his arms under Kenma to hold him. “I will die with you on top of me.”

Kuroo smirked, propping his elbows in the bed and moving the hair from Kenma’s face. “Huh, well that’s not what you said two nights ago.” He looked up at the ceiling, pretending to think as he rubbed his chin. “In fact, if I remember correctly, you-”

_Floomp!_

Kuroo’s face was met with a pillow in an attempt to get him to stop talking. And for a moment, it worked. Until Kuroo started laughing. “Are you embarrassed, Kenma?”

“Why are you like this?” Kenma took his other pillow and covered his face.

Kuroo continued to laugh as he towered over Kenma, whose face was still covered by the pillow. “Come on, it’s just us here, and all you said was-”

“Oh my god, I don’t want to hear it!” Kenma exclaimed, pushing the pillow deeper into his face.

“Hey, come now, you’re going to suffocate and die like this.”

“Good, then I won’t have to hear you talk anymore.”

Kuroo faked a pout. “Aww, you’re so mean.” He sat up, straddling Kenma. “Hey, remove the pillow.”

“No.”

“Please?”

“No.”

“I wanna see your face.”

Slowly, Kenma peeked out of the pillow. “Hmmph.”

“A little more,” Kuroo smiled.

Rolling his eyes, Kenma removed the pillow from his face. Kuroo loomed over Kenma, smiling. “You’re so adorable.”

“Stop,” Kenma covered his face with his hands.

“No, don’t,” Kuroo used one hand to move Kenma’s hands from his face. “I want to see you.”

Kenma threw his arms on either side of his body, his cheeks taking on a slightly reddish colour. “Okay, fine.”

Kuroo smiled. “Really adorable.”

Kenma bit the inside of his mouth as he looked up at Kuroo. He raised his hands and brought them to Kuroo’s neck. “Kiss.”

Without a moment’s hesitation, Kuroo leaned into Kenma and kissed him. It started out light, but it deepened and got heavier as Kenma pulled Kuroo closer to him, wanting to keep him here at this moment forever, not wanting to let him go.

Kuroo’s lips moved away from Kenma’s as he travelled down his chin to his neck. He softly sucked on his neck, before sucking on a little more desperate as he heard Kenma’s meek moans. He ran his hands under Kenma’s shirt, reaching for a nipple, rubbing it softly between his fingers.

“Kuroo…” Kenma breathed.

“You love that don’t you?” Kuroo smirked.

“Sh-shut up…”

Kuroo pushed Kenma’s shirt up, latching his mouth on the free nipple while sensually rubbing the other. He heard Kenma moan as he grazed his teeth along his nipple, running his tongue over it as it became stiffer. He felt Kenma shiver under his touch, soft moans encouraging Kuroo to keep at it. He felt himself slowly get hard and had to resist the urge to touch himself. Instead, he looked at Kenma, who was breathing heavily as his chest rose and fell.

“Let’s check down here, shall we?” Kuroo trailed his fingers along Kenma’s abdomen, feeling him shiver, under his touch until he reached the buttons of Kenma’s pants. He ran his hands over Kenma’s bulge, massaging it.

“Oh, you’re hard already,” Kuroo teased.

Kenma raised his hands to his face, covering his shame. “You know that happens when you do that.”

“Do what, Kenma?”

“ _That.”_

“Oh, this?” He proceeded to suck and gently bite Kenma’s nipple, the sound of Kenma’s moans filling the room. He slipped his hand into Kenma’s pants and underwear, rubbing the head that was already beading with precum. He removed his hand and licked his fingers.

“Fuck, Kenma,” Kuroo moved and positioned himself between Kenma’s legs. He quickly removed Kenma’s pants and placed his mouth over the wet underwear. “All I did was suck your nipples and you’re already wet,” He kissed and licked Kenma’s bulge, looking up at Kenma. His hands were still covering his face, as he attempted to stop the moans from leaving his mouth.

“Oi,” Kuroo tugged at Kenma’s underwear. “Move your hands away. Look at me, I want to hear from you.”

Kenma slowly removed his hands from his face and watched as Kuroo removed his underwear. “Moan for me, Kenma,” Kuroo said, looking at Kenma as he kissed and licked his dick.

Kenma felt weak as Kuroo licked along his shaft and planted kisses on the head. “Kuroo… fuck…”

Smirking, Kuroo took Kenma’s dick into his mouth. He held down Kenma’s hands, watching him close his eyes and moan as he sucked. “Feels… ahh, Kuroo, fuck… that feels… ahh…” Kenma squirmed and shivered. Watching Kenma in this state excited Kuroo. His tongue swirled around Kenma’s dick as he sucked. He lightly grazed him with his teeth and enjoyed the sight of Kenma breathing heavily, eyes shut as he struggled to form coherent sentences.

“I’m going to… Kuroo… slow, I’m going to…” Kenma panted.

Kuroo rubbed circles on Kenma’s hands with his thumb as he continued to suck and swirl his tongue around his dick.

_I’ll catch it._

“Kuroo, Kuroo, stop, I’m going to…! Ahh…!” Kenma bucked his hips into Kuroo’s mouth as he came. Shocked but prepared, Kuroo swallowed the thick white stream, a bit dribbling down his mouth. Kuroo grinned as he wiped his chin. Kenma laid panting, his nipples still raised and pink. Kuroo climbed back on top of Kenma and kissed his neck. “I love hearing you moan. So adorable.” He sighed.

“Shut up,” Kenma covered his face with arm and hugged Kuroo with the other. “You’re so annoying, you know that, right?”

Kuroo looked up and smiled at Kenma. “You love me, though.”

“Whatever,” Kenma looked up at the ceiling, refusing to meet Kuroo’s eyes.

“Aww!” Kuroo reached up to Kenma’s face and peppered it with kisses.

“Kuroo, stop, you’re getting spit all over me!” Kenma protested weakly, biting his lips to stop himself from smiling.

“Never!” Kuroo grinned and proceeded to tickle Kenma.

“Kuroo! Stop!” 

Kenma laughed as he tried pushing Kuroo off him, failing miserably. The sound of Kenma’s laugh echoed throughout his room, as the rays from the sunset filled the room with a soft orange glow. Kuroo loved this; he loved Kenma.

“Hey Kenma?”

“Yeah?” Kenma said, out of breath.

“I love you.”

Kenma smirked. “I know.”

“You could at least say it back,” Kuroo complained as Kenma got out from under him and went to his closet. “Like would it kill you?”

Kenma threw a towel at Kuroo. “Shower.”

Kuroo whined, throwing the towel over his face and groaning into it. “Kenma doesn’t love me.”

“Kuroo.”

He peaked from under the towel. “What?”

“That’s not true,” Kenma stood at the doorway of his bathroom. “You know I do. Now please hurry, I want to shower and eat, I’m very hungry.”

Kuroo smiled.

“And no, we aren’t going to have shower sex,” Kenma said as he walked into the bathroom.

Kuroo frowned.

“You can hug and kiss me, though.”

Kuroo smiled again. “I’ll take it.”

-

“Oi, eat.”

Kenma sat in Kuroo’s lap as he played his hand-held video game. Aware of the spoon of rice with broccoli and carrots in it, he shrunk deeper into Kuroo. Reluctantly, he opened his mouth. “It’s distracting,” Kenma said as he chewed.

“Well, would you rather I take the game away or feed you?” Kuroo asked, feeding himself.

“I don’t need a second mother.”

“No, but you need to eat so stop complaining,” Kuroo said as he fed Kenma. “Didn’t you say you were hungry?”

Kenma grumbled and focused back on his game. Kuroo fed himself again and watched Kenma play over his shoulder. “So what do you have to do in this game?”

“Huh?” Kenma turned to look at Kuroo as he gathered another spoonful of food. “Well, there are levels, and you have to try and beat the boss at each level, and at the very end, there’s a final boss,” He opened his mouth as Kuroo fed him again. “I’ve been stuck on this level for a while now.”

“I see,” Kuroo nodded as he fed himself. He continued alternating between feeding himself and Kenma as the sun outside set lower into the horizon. The street lights looked brighter as the sky got darker. Kuroo got up from under Kenma and took the plate to wash it.

“Could you get me some water, please?” Kenma looked up briefly, smiling.

Kuroo felt his heart clench. “How could I refuse?”

He walked back downstairs to the sink and washed the plate, along with the other dishes that remained from the cooking. Putting the dishes on the rack to dry, he walked out on to the balcony. He closed his eyes and allowed the sounds and smell of life below envelope him. It wouldn’t be long before he would have to accustom himself to new sights, sounds, and smells. He leaned against the railing and sighed. He opened his eyes to see cars zooming past, people walking up and down the pathway, sights and sounds typical of a Friday night. As excited as he was to start a new chapter of his life, he couldn’t help but feel sad at having to let this one go. Especially since Kenma was still a part of it.

He stayed outside for a little while longer, feeling the cool night breeze in his face. After a while, he headed back inside and got a glass of water for Kenma. Walking up the stairs, he wondered what would happen to their relationship. Would it change or could they make it work?

“There you are,” Kenma stood at the doorway, game abandoned. “I was going to check on you, you were taking so long.”

Kuroo smiled. “What?” Kenma asked.

“Nothing. Here, drink.”

Kenma reached out for the glass and drank it while Kuroo watched. “Why are you still standing there?” Kenma asked, wiping his mouth as he finished his water. He raised his arms out. “I want to sleep.”

Still smiling, Kuroo picked him up and walked into Kenma’s room. “Okay, let’s sleep.”

-

Kenma snuggled into Kenma’s hug and sighed. Yes, here, he was happy and content. Kuroo smelt so nice, and it always kept Kenma calm. A quick hug and his mind was cleared of all his troubles. Right now, Kenma was on cloud nine and worry-free. So what’s going to happen when he leaves? Will they still be okay?

“Kuroo,” Kenma reached his hand to touch Kuroo’s face.

“Mmm.”

“Are you awake?”

Kenma heard him sigh. “I am now.”

“Did I wake you?” Kenma hugged him tightly.

“No, it’s okay, I was in and out of it,” Kuroo yawned. “Why?”

Would he only worry Kuroo if he asked him? Would it annoy him? How many times has he asked this question every time they’re in bed together?

“Kenma?”

Kenma buried his face in Kuroo’s side and shook his head. “Nothing, just wanted to make sure you were sleeping.”

“By calling for me and asking if I was awake?” Kuroo smiled and turned to face Kenma, whose face was now in his chest.

Kenma nodded and faked a yawn. “I’m tired now, goodnight.”

“Oi,” Kuroo gently pushed Kenma’s head back to look at him. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Kenma.”

“Nothing!” Kenma faked annoyance and turned around, his back facing Kuroo. “I wanted to check if you were sleeping because I wanted you to get enough rest because lately, you haven’t been sleeping properly. Sorry if I woke you. Now I’m going to sleep, goodnight.”

Kenma stared at the wall, clutching his hands, praying. He wasn’t sure for what. A reaction? No reaction? Kuroo to tell him it was going to be okay? Kuroo to buy what he said and drop it? He wasn’t sure, so he closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep so tomorrow could come. He hated confrontations, but he also hated leaving things unsaid, so he decided that sleep would help him figure it out tomorrow.

“Kenma.”

He felt Kuroo’s arm snake around his waist and pull him towards Kuroo. He heard Kuroo sigh and felt a kiss atop his head. “You’re worried about us again, right?”

Kenma didn’t answer. Of course, he was, he’s always been scared, right from the start of the relationship. He didn’t think there was anything special about him. He didn’t consider himself attractive, or very interesting to talk to he didn’t many friends, no qualities that made him stand out, the list could go on. In his own eyes, Kenma never saw himself as worthy or having the potential to be anyone’s boyfriend, let alone Kuroo's. He and Kuroo were complete opposites. Kuroo was everything he wasn’t, so why was he with him? He could have anyone, literally anyone, girl or guy. So why was he with him?

“Kenma?”

“It’s just,” Kenma turned around, grabbing Kuroo’s shirt and covering his face. “You’re leaving now, you’re actually leaving.”

“I know,” Kuroo whispered and pulled him closer.

“And now, I won’t have you with me. And all these, all these things in my head, they’re going to get louder, you see? And I won’t have you to calm me down.”

“You can always call me, I’ll only be a phonecall-”

“It’s not the same, Tetsuro.”

Kuroo blinked. Kenma doesn’t normally call him by his first name. These were one of the few times he did.

“You won’t be here _physically_ ,” Kenma continued, sighing as he hugged Kuroo. He drew hearts on his back and kissed his chest. “That will be hard for me. And I know it’s not your responsibility, and I’m so happy for you to continue your life, but I’m also scared about us. What’s going to happen, really?”

Kenma swallowed and closed his eyes. “We’ll be apart for a long time. What if we can’t continue, with long-distance?”

“Wait,” Kuroo grabbed Kenma’s face, surprised to see it was wet. “Wait, what are you saying?”

Kenma’s eyes were still closed as he breathed out. This was on his mind for a long time, ever since he found out Kuroo was moving away. He thought about talking about it, but at the time, it was so far away, and things between them were so good, so why ruin it with his thoughts? Who knows, maybe it will change because he knew Kuroo loved him, and they could definitely overcome distance. But as the day drew closer, his thoughts grew stronger.

“You’ll be with so many other people there, Tetsuro.”

Kuroo felt a sharp pain in his chest.

“They’ll be prettier, more handsome, funnier, they’ll have better qualities, they’ll be more interesting, just overall better. And I think, how do I even compare?”

In a swift movement, Kuroo rolled over Kenma, propping himself with his arms. Shocked, Kenma clasped his hands together as he looked up at Kuroo, whose eyes were brimming with tears. He felt them fall on his face.

“So you thought the best thing to do was to break-up, then?” Kuroo’s voice cracked.

“I-”

“That’s your plan? To break up?”

“Isn’t that good? Then we can just live our lives without hurting because we’re apart!” Kenma shot back. “You being away from me for so long is going to hurt me, Kuroo, and you know it will hurt you too.”

“You breaking up with me right now is hurting me,” Kuroo said softly.

“How many people do you know have survived long distance?” Kenma shouted, getting up and pushing Kuroo off him.

“What?” Kuroo stared at him, confused. “What do other people have to do with this?”

“No one!” Kenma ignored him. “Because it’s hard! It’s hard to be away from someone you love for so long, and when they’re far away, you think about so many things that could happen, and then you fight and argue and then suddenly the love isn’t there anymore so you break up, and that’s so much worse!” Kenma took in a shaky breath and wiped his eyes. “I’d rather avoid something so messy than to lose you forever.”

“What are you saying, Kenma?” Kuroo cupped Kenma’s face.

“If we break up now, we can still be friends…”

“Why can’t we just stay together?” Kuroo wiped Kenma’s tears.

“I just told you,” Kenma sniffed.

“Do you want to break up?”

“What?”

“Kenma, do you want to break up?”

“Well, no, of course not, I just want you to be happy, and if finding someone better than me means you’ll be happy, then why should I-”

“Just stop right now,” Kuroo pulled Kenma’s face and kissed him softly. “When have I ever said you don’t make me happy? When, Kenma? When?” Kuroo rested his forehead on Kenma’s. “You’re the one thing in my life that I love the most. You make me the happiest person ever, and I can’t imagine my life without you. I don’t want things with you to end, okay? I love you too much to let you go,” He wiped his own eyes and sighed. “I promise you that we will be okay. _I promise you._ ”

Kenma swallowed but said nothing. “How are you so sure? Don’t you worry?”

“Always. I always worry that someone else will come to take you away. Like Shoyo. I was so scared that he was going to come to take you away from me.”

“Shoyo?”

“You were so close to him, and always got excited when he was around.”

“But it’s Shoyo.”

“So? He could’ve taken you away, and that scared me because you seemed infatuated with him.”

“I- I’m sorry you felt that way, Kuroo,” Kenma said softly, placing his hands over Kuroo’s.

“It’s not your fault,” Kuroo smiled. “He has that effect on people.”

“Yeah.”

They sat in the room in silence, the darkness enveloping them. So Kuroo has been worried before. He does get scared of other people taking him away. It wasn’t just Kenma. Kuroo really did love him.

“So, no more talks about break-ups, okay?” Kuroo finally said. “Please? I’ll visit whenever I can, and I’ll get you to come visit me too.”

“Okay,” Kenma smiled.

“Sleep?”

“Sleep.”

Kenma laid down, with Kuroo on top of him. He wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s neck and sighed. “You smell nice.”

Kuroo chuckled and kissed Kenma’s neck. “You smell delicious. Kinda wanna get a taste.”

Kenma tapped his Kuroo’s head. “Stop.”

Kuroo whined. “Mean.”

Kenma smiled. He kissed Kuroo’s head and laughed when Kuroo responded by nuzzling deeper into his neck. Yeah, they were going to be okay.

-

The sunlight filled the room with a soft glow, but it still woke Kenma up. Or maybe it was the fact that he was alone, and the love of his life that was sleeping atop his chest was nowhere to be found. Rubbing his eyes, he scanned the room. “Kuroo?” He called out, yawning. Maybe he went downstairs to make breakfast. He always did that.

He pushed the covers and got out of bed, still yawning. He thought about last night and felt a warm buzz in his chest. Kuroo really loved him. He’s always known that, but just having it confirmed again made him feel happy and safe. He smiled as he walked downstairs. Yes, they were going to be okay, they were going to make it through-

“Kuroo?”

Kenma stopped midway down the stairs to find Kuroo at the door. His back was facing Kenma as he had his bag over his shoulder and his hand on the doorknob. Was he leaving?

“Kuroo?” Kenma asked again. He felt his heart pounding. “Where are you going?”

Kenma heard Kuroo sigh. He felt his chest tighten up.

“I thought about what you said last night,” Kuroo said as he slowly turned to face Kenma. His face was calm.

Kenma didn’t press further, waiting for Kuroo to continue. He held on to the bottom of his shirt, fidgeting, waiting, confused, scared, hopeful, sick.

“Maybe you’re right.”

Kenma felt like he had been punched in the stomach. “But last night…”

“But after seriously thinking, you’re right,” Kuroo leaned against the front door. “It’s going to be hard when we’re apart. You’re worried about me meeting other people? What about you meeting other people? People like Shoyo?”

“But I won’t, I only love you,” Kenma said, trying to be calm.

“You say that now, and then when you meet them, what if it’s different? What if they give you what I can’t give you? What if their interests line up with yours better?”

“I don’t want similar, I want you!” Kenma wanted to cry. He wanted to run down the stairs and hold Kuroo, hold him tight and never let him go but his legs were stuck to the floor.

Kuroo laughed unpleasantly. “What’s the point? All this distance will only make me worry about you, or you worry about me, and we’ll fight-”

“We won’t!”

“Then what are we doing now, Kenma? Having a fucking tea party?” Kuroo barked.

Tears streamed down Kenma’s face as he stared at Kuroo, shocked. “Let’s not fight, please let’s not fight, Kuroo…”

“It’s bound to happen, especially if we’re apart. I’ll want you, you’ll want me, but we can’t have each other because we won’t be there.”

“I’ll come visit you! And you’ll come visit me, like you promised!” Kenma pleaded.

“I can’t do that every day, Kenma.”

Kenma reached out his arms to Kuroo. “You’re still here, Kuroo, so please let’s not fight. Come back to bed-”

“No.”

Kenma stood there, tears still flowing. What was happening? Why was he like this?

“Kuroo, last night, you were so calm, so gentle. Why are you-”

“Because you’re right,” Kuroo said, unsmilingly. “With us being away, we’re probably going to meet better people-”

Better people? We?

“-So instead of us hurting each other, we should just break up. It’s like you said, ‘I’d rather avoid something so messy than to lose you forever’.”

“But,” Kenma clutched his chest. “But, like you said, losing you is hurting me more!”

Kuroo didn’t respond as he continued to stare at Kenma. His facial expression hadn’t changed, which made Kenma wonder whether he really even cared about what was happening. How long had he thought about this, for him to suddenly and calmly talk about it this way, especially after last night? What was going on? None of this made sense.

“Anyways,” Kuroo turned around. “I better get going.”

“Wait!” Kenma cried out. “What do you mean we’re going to meet better people?”

Kuroo smiled as he turned to face Kenma again. “Maybe you’re right, Kenma. Maybe there is someone out there who is better than you, and I just haven’t met them yet.”

“Are you breaking up with me?” Kenma asked softly.

“Yes.” There was no hesitation. Kenma felt like he had just had his heart ripped out.

“Oh, don’t feel too bad. I’m sure you’ll find someone too. I mean, there’s always Shoyo,” Kuroo said maliciously. “You’ve always liked him, right Kenma?”

Kenma couldn’t speak. This wasn’t Kuroo, Kuroo would never say things like that.

“Plus, wouldn’t you want me to be happy? Isn't that what you want for me, happiness?”

Kenma felt paralyzed. He couldn’t speak, he couldn’t move, he couldn’t cry. He watched as Kuroo smiled lazily and shrugged.

“Listen, if we ever meet up again, and we’re still single, we can always pick up where we left off,” He said, opening the front door. “And if not,” His eyes darkened. “Then consider last night as ‘goodbye’.” And with that, he walked out and closed the door behind him, the sound of the closing door echoing the space.

Kenma was still frozen. But he found his voice. And all he could do was scream and cry.

“Kuroo!”

-

“Kuroo!”

Kenma opened his eyes and found himself in bed again. He quickly sat up in a frenzy, and Kuroo was still not in bed. So it wasn’t a dream, he had actually left. He immediately started to cry as he threw over the blanket and ran out of the room. He must have passed out from screaming and crying, and maybe Kuroo came back and put him in bed. Because he did not remember walking back up the stairs to bed.

And why would he? Surely he would’ve run after Kuroo.

“Kuroo, wait!” He cried as he ran down the stairs. “Don’t leave!”

“Kenma?”

Kenma stopped as he reached the bottom of the stairs. He felt his heart pounding in his ears. He stared at the floor, tears still streaming down his face and on to the floor. Kuroo was still here?

“Kenma, where are you going? I-”

Kenma turned around and watched Kuroo’s face turn from confusion to worry as he ran down the stairs. Kenma couldn’t respond in time to latch onto Kuroo. Instead, he felt himself fall to the floor as Kuroo engulfed him in a hug, pulling him onto his lap, his voice far away, asking if he was okay.

“Kenma? Kenma, can you hear me? Oi, are you okay? Are you sick? Can you please answer me?” Kuroo’s voice was dripped in worry as he felt Kenma’s face and wiped away the tears. “What happened? Kenma! What happened?”

“I thought you left,” Kenma croaked. He leaned his head on Kuroo’s shoulder. He slowly raised his arms up to hug Kuroo. Overwhelmed, Kenma started to cry again.

“Left? Because I wasn’t in bed? I went to the bathroom.”

“But you said, you said you were breaking up with me, to find better people,” Kenma sobbed. “That last night was a goodbye.”

“Kenma,” Kuroo squeezed him and kissed his neck. “That will never happen, never.”

“But-”

“It was a dream, Kenma.”

Kenma clung onto Kuroo. “A dream…” He hiccupped.

“Yes, a dream, because I’m here right now.”

“Is this a dream?”

“No,” Kuroo pulled Kenma back and looked at him. He cupped his face kissed him. “This is not a dream.”

“We’re not breaking up.”

“No, we’re not. And we never will. We’re going to make this work, no matter the distance, okay?” Kuroo kissed Kenma’s forehead. “I love you too much to let you go, and can’t imagine my life without you. Even if you aren’t with me physically, just knowing you’re my boyfriend is enough to get me going.”

Kenma remained silent, not knowing what to say.

“Even if we aren’t together now, we will be again in the future, and that’s what I’m looking forward to.”

Kenma looked at Kuroo, who was now smiling. “Yes, the future. We’ll be together, right?”

“Right, I’ll never leave you. And you’ll never leave me, right?”

“No, never!” Kenma said, hugging Kuroo tightly. “Don’t want to imagine my life without you.”

Kuroo smiled into Kenma’s shoulder, sighing. “Me neither.”

Kenma kissed Kuroo and smiled. “I love you.”

Kuroo smiled. “Finally! Was it so hard to say that?”

“Shut up, you ruined the mood.”

“I know how we can bring it back-”

“No.”

“Kenmaaaaaa…”

"Shhh."

They sat at the bottom of the stairs, hugging each other as the room got brighter. As they held onto each other, they smiled. They were going to be okay, they could work through this. As long as they loved each other, nothing could ever break what they have.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaa this story was in my mind for so long and it took me forever to write it out but i'm so happy i did it!!! this is one of my fave hq ships and i'm excited to write more (if i can find the motivation!!!)  
> anyways lemme know what you think about it, and i hope you like it :) <3


End file.
